Hoofsteps to Legend
by HFHoofHammer
Summary: *On Hiatus until Air Horse Aces is finished. Sorry* My name is Shining Armor. My dream was to become a Royal Guard in Canterlot. But there is a requirement: First join the E.S.O.F, but it put myself into a conflict called the First Changnian War. We were called to assist Queen Devsalis to create a civil country for her changelings. But Queen Chrysalis is preventing that.
1. I Have a Dream

Hoofsteps to Legend Ch.1

'War will change the future forever.'

Summary: *Dedication to the soldiers in the War on Terrorism* My name is Shining Armor. My dream was to become a Royal Guard in Canterlot. But there was a requirement: First join the E.S.O.F, but it put myself into a conflict called the First Changnian War. A war going on in Changnia, homeland of the Changelings, between Queen Devsalis, the one who wants civil rights, and Queen Chrysalis, the one who wants only power. We were called to assist Queen Devsalis to create a civil country for her changelings. But Queen Chrysalis is the threat. I need to survive to see my family again, and the one I'm in love with, Princess Cadance.

NOTE: This story might not be updated as much as my other story will. I'm working on Air Horse Aces right now. If you don't know what that story is, it's about a new unit in Equestria called the E.R.A.F for Pegasus ponies to move to the next level of flying. Instead of their wings, they're using jet aircraft. Go check it out! Anyway, I'm focusing mostly on Air Horse Aces because I just want to finish that first. This story will be updated, but may take a while than Air Horse Aces.

Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, and Romance.

Rated: T (Due to War Violence and references of Language.)

(A/N: This story is dedicated to our troops for their bravery of participating in the War of Terrorism. This goes out to all of you writers or reviewers if your loved one is in the army.)

WARNING: The first few chapters will be pretty sappy. :7

-(Introduction)-

Sacrifice is needed to be a warrior. Why? You changed your life just to protect your loved ones.

-11 Bravo Infantry Member.

When you sign that paper, you belong to them. You're not their lapdog, you're their weapon.

-Spetsnaz Operator.

The only easy day was yesterday. Nothing is ever easy in the SEALs.

-Known quote of an Unknown U.S Navy SEAL Operator.

(All Chapters in Shining Armor's POV)

Chapter 1: I Have A Dream.

BTW: Don't mind the errors. I know about them. And if some are kinda wrong events from the original MLP Universe, also don't mind that.

(Before the Events of Friendship is Magic)

I lied down on the hills of Canterlot's fields as I stared at the west that was showing a beautiful sunset. My little sister, Twilight, was laying on my side asleep. Her sleeping was like seeing a little puppy enjoying the life of today. I feel very protective of my little Twily. I would never let her get hurt by any other pony in Equestria. She was so innocent and wishes she would have a good life in her future. I love my little sister.

She wasn't the only one I love, but her foal-sitter. By the Elements, she was beautiful just like the Nebula Flower fields. I remembered her name. It was Cadance, Princess Celestia's niece and a future ruler of the Crystal Mountains. Right now, she is currently Twilight's foal-sitter when I'm at school or somewhere else when I'm not there to watch her. Cadance completely cares for Twilight just like me. Everyday, I see her and Twilight wandering around Canterlot or play around in the fields or playing grounds. That reminded me of myself when I was playing around with Twilight when Cadance wasn't here.

I remembered yesterday when me and Cadance finally met eye to eye and had a conversation. We introduced ourselves and talked. I couldn't stand the beauty of her. Her eyes, her mane, her voice,…everything. At that point, I realized I was starting to fall in love with her. No wonder she had a crystal heart as a cutie mark. Cause I know she took my heart with her and doesn't know about it. Mother Marey, I wanted to get more closer to her, but I couldn't do it. I was always experiencing the love stun every time I go up to her.

I was interrupted when I saw in the corner of my eye, were E.R.G members were galloping across the walk way in the distance. E.R.G stands for Equestrian Royal Guards. They are of course the guards of the ruler of Equestria, Princess Celestia. But there is another group called the E.S.O.F, the ones that takes on the difficult situations. They are known as the Equestrian Special Operation Forces. Tactical Fighters who were very long time ago just a regular fighting unit. Celestia and Luna began noticing the Rangers skills and decided to make them a key to become their guard. Fierce and Smart more than the Solar Empire's original military. The Rangers takes on the most difficult situations which can lead to serious voices of Marey. I'm talking about this because, I want to join the E.R.G. Protect Equestrian Ponies, Serve for Princess Celestia and Luna, and of course protect my parents, Twilight, and the one I'm in love with, Cadance. I need to be in the Solar Rangers to become the guard of Celestia. Yes. You have to be in the Solar Rangers first because you need experience it before you can become a guard of Canterlot. But all that of what I said is supposed to be classified under E.R.G security purposes. But whatever. It's a rumor.

My eyes stayed on the E.R.G initiates as I watched them get trained. I imagined myself there. But my thoughts were interrupted as I heard Twilight yawn right next to me. She squirmed a bit and began to stretch while lying down with her eyes closed and her head on my side. Next, she snuggled her face on the side of my neck and looked up with her half-moon eyes looking up at me.

"Aw. Did you have a nice nap Twily?" I asked and smiled at my half awake sister.

She nodded and yawned cutely. She climbed on my back and lied down like an filly infant hugging somepony. I nuzzled her forehead and got up to walk back to the house in Canterlot. How much I love taking care of my little sister like Cadance.

When I took my first step into my home, I was warmly greeted by my Mother and Father: Night Light and Twilight Velvet.

-(A/N: Yes. I'm just going to use their parent's fan given names.)-

"Son, your back. How is my little colt doing?" She teased me as I smiled, because she never changed her relationship to me. She thinks I'm still a young colt.

"Mom, I'm not little anymore. I'm a young stallion now." I laughed. My mom gave me a smile and hugged me.

"Oh I remember when you were always on mommy's back, sleeping peacefully." She said. It made me a bit embarrassed about remembering myself when I was as young as Twilight long time ago.

Night Light sighed. "Well, you know what they say. They grow up so fast. Right, honey?" My father asked my mom. She nodded.

My mom noticed that Twilight was still on my back, sleeping cutely and twitching in her sleep. I smiled at the sight of my little sis sleeping so peacefully. My parents smiled as well, looking at her as well.

"Aww. Little Twily is asleep. Shining Armor, you can go rest now. It's almost nighttime. I'll take care of Twilight." My mom suggested.

"Don't worry mom. I'll put Twilight in bed. You can rest." I insisted. She gave a smile to me.

"How nice of you, Shining Armor. Thank You." She said.

"Goodnight, Shining Armor." My father said. As well as my mom.

I replied to them with a Goodnight as well as I went to Twilight's room. I opened the door and saw that her room was a bit messy. Toys lightly scattered, a few books on the table, but her bed looked like it was untouched. Guess she fell asleep on the floor or desk when she was busy. Unlike my room, it's more organized. I bet Twilight will be like me in the future. Organized, Well and Good. I looked outside her window and saw that the moon was already out, as it's light shined which created moonlight in Twilight's room when it was dark. Princess Luna's moon was beautiful like herself as well. As she is the younger sister of Celestia, she's still learning more power from her. But when I heard about Luna not accepting to make the moon set to prevent dawn, I was confused about her why she would decline. I was shocked when I heard she was imprisoned in the moon long time ago by Celestia. It was kept a secret years ago, but finally out by the words of Celestia. All I can do is stare at the moon and hoped if Princess Luna was okay up there.

As I stared out the window, I felt Twilight starting to shiver. She hugged me tighter, trying to find more warmth. I made my way to her bed and used my magic to tuck her in carefully. She opened her eyes slowly and stared at me innocently.

"You should get some rest now Twily. I saw how much books you read." I gave her a smile. She giggled and nodded.

"I-I know." She looked up and saw a few story books that Cadance gave to her. She tried her hardest to use her magic to pick up the book, but failed. Her magic made a smooth cover book tip over the shelf and fell down. It landed on her head then went on her side. She held her head in pain. I could see some tears in her eyes on how much it looked painful. She was young, so it's hard to get used to getting hurt. "Owie…"

I frowned at the sight of my little Twily getting hurt. I kissed the spot where the book hit her head. I felt like a father when I was taking care of Twilight. I wonder if Me and Cadance would feel the same thing if we both watched Twilight. Ugh! Enough Shining Armor. I know you're in love with Cadance, but that can still wait.

Twilight looked at the book that just landed on her and saw that it was one of the books she didn't read yet. It was titled 'Shielded with Act'. She looked at me with her teary eyes and smiled.

"Can I have a bedtime story, please?" She asked nicely. I could never say 'No' for an answer to her.

I nodded and used my magic to pick up the book she requested me to read. The description said it was about a stallion who left his home to join his nations military. He had to leave his marefriend behind because his nation was at war. The main reason for him is because he wants to protect her. It sounded like a good story. I opened the book and saw the pages were very clean, the font was in cursive, and I could smell the scent of Cadance's perfume. What?! For the love of Celestia! What's wrong with me?!

I cleared my throat and read the book. "As I sat down in the shadow of a fresh green tree, I lied down and relaxed as the wind blew through me. A beautiful day as it is. Just like everyday as I see foals playing around with their family as their laughs echoed in the air to make joy. I always get my joy by somepony special. My marefriend, Sleeping Star. Me, Reflection, has been planning about something. Sleeping Star and I have always loved eachother like nothing can stop us, like the nebulas. Oh Marey, I'm always nervous and paranoid about my confession to my beloved one. I want to take her hoof in marriage and live together in a warm and peaceful house. Everywhere I go, my memories of her always stays stuck on me like the moon orbiting our planet. A day without my Sleeping Star would be devastating to me. Who will care for me? Who will I always love? The only answer in my head, was her. I don't care if my love for her makes me weak like a poor baby bird. I have a strong heart of my nation's military. I'm in the Empire's army. The main reason why I joined is because, I want to protect my ponies and my loved one. My armor shined and reflected the sunlight to…" I stopped reading when I saw that Twilight was already asleep. Either she slept by the feeling of the words in the story or I was distracted to notice because I was too into the book. Hehehe.

I put the book on her desk and kissed Twily goodnight and headed off to my room quietly because of my parents who were already asleep. I went inside my room. The place that I have been living in throughout my life. My drawings in the picture frames hanged on my walls. Most of it was Equestrian lands. My favorite one I drew was the Neighagra Falls. My parents, Twilight and I went there once. It was beautiful.

My eyes were no longer drowsy and my body was not slumberous. I headed to my window and sat on a chair and looked at the moon. The moon reminded me of something. It was an optional light to make some of the darkness leave our minds. Evil, is the darkness's main weapon.

"Will I prove my strength in me in the future?" I asked myself. Obviously nopony would answer that right now because I was alone in the room. I stared at the moon like a wolf. My eyes began to close and led me to a comfortable sleep as I felt the moonlight shine on my coat.

-(The Next Morning)-

I woke up, still in the chair I sat down. The sun was glaring at my face with its rays. I covered my eyes and got out of my chair. I went to the front door then outside my house and looked around. Canterlot ponies were walking around the streets and chatting with others. Just like everyday. I decided to take a walk across the gardens, so I headed there.

Butterflies, the smell of grass, and the colored flowers was all over the gardens. A safe haven for all animals I should say. I looked around the area thinking I was alone. But I wasn't. My heart skipped a beat at a sight of a beautiful somepony.

Cadance was standing by the fountain, feeding the birds by using her magic to throw seeds. Her smile was pure and heart warming. She hummed a tune while she was minding her own buisness. Speaking of which, should I go talk to her?

I couldn't move. My hooves felt like they were glued to the ground. My chest felt like I was falling. Yeah, falling in love. And my eyes just stayed at her. I was struck. At the moment when Cadance noticed me. Time froze as I stood there doing nothing. She gave a smile and waved at me. My one foreleg was able to move, so I waved back.

"Shining Armor. Lets have a chat, shall we?" Cadance smiled.

I stepped one by one towards Cadance. By the elements, I couldn't think straight. As I got closer to her, her face became more stunning to look at. I felt like fainting. Luckily I didn't. I stood right next to her.

"Uh…Equestria to Shining Armor? You okay?" She giggled. I have her an embarrassed look on my face and looked away.

"Sorry. I just woke up from sleeping…on my chair." I chuckled.

"Aw. Hope you don't feel sore." She smiled warmly.

"It's okay. I'm good and ready for anything." I said. After I said that, she raised her eyebrow gave me a smirk. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Almost anything." She laughed.

"Oh whatever. Anyway, still in Canterlot I see." I smirked.

"Yes. My auntie said the Crystal Mountains is on lock down for some odd reason. I don't know what's going on." She told me. Her voice sounded worried about it.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing. Just probably searching for something, like a supplies." Was all I can think of for a reason.

"I guess." She nodded. "So. How are you doing at this beautiful day?" She looked at me. I looked at the opposite direction to avoid eye contact.

"I'm alright. Just…decided to check the garden." I replied.

Cadance raised her eyebrow and noticed my face was cherry blossom red. "Then why is your face red? You allergic to something in the garden?" She asked.

My eyes widened and looked away. I looked at my reflection in the water fountain and noticed I was blushing a little bit too much. "Oh curses." I said to myself.

"Here. Lay down." I saw Cadance moved out of the way where she was sitting on the fountain. She tapped her hoof on the hard cement of the fountain's side. "Lay down." She ordered.

My heart stopped. I couldn't move. All I did was just stare at the spot she wanted me to lay down on. It was right next to her. She looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"Shining Armor? Are you feeling okay? You're starting to worry me." She said.

I snapped out of it and stopped approaching deep space. "I-I'm sorry…" I said and slowly walked to the spot and lied down with my face facing up.

She took out a hoof size towel and soaked it with the fountain's clean water. Then she placed the towel on my forehead to make my head feel relaxed, even my horn. I blushed more because she didn't use her magic to place it on my head. She used her mouth. I felt her calm breathing and her mane tickle my nose. Why did she do that? I have no clue.

"Better?" She asked while smiling.

"Way." I responded. She giggled at my response. "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing." She looked away.

An awkward moment froze right between us. The only sound we heard was the fountain running and birds singing. The wind blew her mane as it tickled my nose again. I tried to stop myself from doing anything, but I sneezed which made her jump in surprise and held onto me. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Oh. Uhm…Bless you Shining Armor." She turned her face to mine and blushed.

My face turned red as well. Our faces were about three inches away from each other. I've never seen her beautiful face this close. It was a good ten seconds of experiencing her close presence. She let go of me and looked away in embarrassment with her mane covering her eyes.

"O-Oh my…I'm s-sorry..." She apologized.

"It's okay. Really." I said.

"I-I just…" Was all she said until I heard another voice coming from the distance. A young colt was yelling out about some newspapers that he was giving around Canterlot.

The young colt continued. "Get your newspapers! We got a very serious story today. It's not about Appleloosa making over 5,000 apples, we might be at war!" He yelled out.

My body froze of what the young colt said. War? Where? Why? I got up and walked to the young colt who was giving newspapers as Cadance followed me.

I got close enough to the young colt to ask him a few questions. "Excuse me? Did you say something about war?" I asked politely.

He gave a nod. "Yeah. Equestria and our allies was requested to assist an ongoing civil war in this place called Changnia. It's weird I tell you." The colt made a circle by his head, saying that it's crazy.

"Can I see one Newspaper, please?" Cadance asked for one.

"Of course Princess. Here." The young colt gave took out a newspaper and handed it to her.

Cadance used her magic to hold the newspaper as she read it. I looked at it as well. She read out loud.

"Good Morning Equestrians. Our top news for today is about Changnia, home of the intelligent creatures called Changelings. We just received a note from a former queen of Changnia named Devsalis, who wants to make Changnia have good acts. She told us that the current ruler of Changnia, Queen Chrysalis, has created a civil war. Why? Chrysalis abused her power and forced her fellow Changelings to follow under her strict acts. Changelings were peaceful creatures, until this war happened. Devsalis requested our assistance to free Changnia from that Barracuda: Chrysalis. Equestria responded by sending some forces to Changnia to advise Devsalis' Rebellion Changnians. Currently, Equestria is working on sending Princess Celestia's 6th ESOF-R (6th Equestrian Special Operation Forces-Rangers.), known as Solar Rangers and Princess Luna's 7th ESOF-N (7th Equestrian Special Operation Forces-Nomads.), known as Eclipse Nomads." Cadance stopped reading for a minute and frowned. "So…that's why the Chrystal Mountains are blocked." Cadance covered her eyes, trying to hold back tears. I went to her and hugged her.

"Hey! I heard of the Solar Rangers and the Eclipse Nomads. They're the only chance to become a Royal Guard for either of the two sisters. If you're a Solar Ranger, you will soon be Celestia's guard or if you're an Eclipse Nomad, you will soon be Luna's guard. Well…if she was…you know…still here." The colt said, eyeing on the skies. Cadance looked at me uncomfortably. I looked at her and saw her eyes showing that she was worried.

"S-Shining Armor? I-I…your dream was to become a Royal Guard for Celestia, correct?" She asked me. I stayed silent. All I did was looking down on the cold ground. I nodded.

Next, her eyes didn't show worry. They showed sadness. She spoke in a choked voice. "L-Look, y-you don't have to go. I don't want you to experience war like my other old friends before. I'm sure there is another way to become a guard, right?" She gave a weak smile.

The young newspaper colt nodded. "Yeah. There is a possibility, Mr. Armor." He said.

"Yeah. I hope so." I said silently. I looked at the horizon and began to think about my dream. I don't know about war, but… It will change your life.

-(Mutare City, Changnia.)-

(Shining Armor POV off…for now.)

*City status: Evacuation of Innocent Changelings of the followers of Devsalis was successful. Five advisors of the Equestrian Special Force keeps visual from the airspace in a SAC-15 carriage. Numbers of Losses: 4,378. Downtown status: Overrun from threat…*

A lone female Changeling stood on the cliff top on the outskirts of the city. She looked to her east and saw the fearless Chrysalis worshiping army destroying anything on their 12 o'clock. Trebuchet launching, Flyers infesting the city, and in the distance was a large dark litter being carried by some Changelings that were being guarded by heavily armored ones. Inside was the Great Queen Chrysalis. The female changeling could tell that Chrysalis had that wretched smile on her face. What was Chrysalis doing? She made a full invasion of the city.

The female changeling sighed. "Кошмар." She spoke.

"Yes. A nightmare it is." A voice said from behind her. She looked back and saw who it was. She bowed before the one who spoke behind her. Who was it? It was the former ruler of Changnia, Queen Devsalis. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"My queen, don't you see what's happening? That…Дикарь (Savage)…is attacking the city! Us changelings are not supposed to do that!" Yelled the female changeling.

"Cora, you're lucky we're not using Chrysalis' way to produce power." Devsalis hinted her.

Cora looked down. "Ah yes. Her way is to take ponies emotions apart…while yours is…"

"To make peace. I know."

Behind Devsalis was an Equestrian Eclipse Nomad heading to them with a scroll on his back. Cora looked at him. "Any news, Knight Rivers?" She asked.

"Yes. But you're not going to like it. The field fighters in the city were forced out. Mutare City is overrun!" Knight Rivers said.

Cora looked back at the city. She frowned. "We can't just leave this city. It has a long history."

While staring at the city, she heard a loud voice coming from the east. She looked down at the cliff and saw Chrysalis with her Guardians. Cora showed hatred in her eyes by the sight of that…savage!

Chrysalis spoke. "Ah huh. Look who decided to get a front seat of the view to see their heretic city get destroyed." She laughed.

"And to see your horrific face in front of my active eyes. You better walk away before I go blind by the looks of you!" Cora said a comeback.

"Haha! That sent me pain. But not enough for a Devsalis hoof licker like you!" Chrysalis stared.

Devsalis looked down. "I'm warning you to stop your force Chrysalis. The consequences are yet to come." She warned.

"Consequences? Ha. My Changelings never fear danger. Unlike you, you and your heretics fear it." Chrysalis laughed.

"We don't fear danger. We welcome it!" Knight River yelled.

"Those 'Whatsoever' words in your mouth. Let's put it this way: I'll give you a head start of your resistance falling back. You have one hour. Ta Ta." Chrysalis waved a goodbye.

Devsalis looked at Knight River and Cora. "We have no choice. Tell everypony and every changeling to get out of the city!" She commanded.

"Are you sure?" Cora asked.

"Positive. Now get to it." She replied.

"Yes ma'am." Knight River ran down the hill.

Chapter 1 end. Chapter 2 coming very soon.

OTHER STORIES: Air Horse Aces- For fighter jet combat by pegasus ponies. OCs welcome in that story. It's in my profile.

QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER- Which Equestrian E.S.O.F Team would you join? Celestia's Solar Rangers or Luna's Eclipse Nomads? Why?


	2. A Warrior's Tears

Hoofsteps to Legend Ch.2

**(Question of the Warrior: What would be your reaction to the war happening in Changnia?)**

(REMEMBER: This is before the events of Friendship is Magic.)

If it sounds rushed, PLEASE don't mind it along with some possible errors.

Chapter 2: A Warrior's Tears.

(Shining Armor's POV.)

I looked around Canterlot and saw that everypony has heard the news. The changeling homeland is having a civil war. Changnia is just north of the Crystal Mountains where the formal Crystal Empire stood and East of the Kingdom of Marey. Changelings were peaceful creatures before this all happened. But now that a war is beginning, their Queen, Chrysalis', aggression will be more deadlier. Devsalis, the leader of the changelings fighting for civil rights, is requesting us for assistance. Who knows how vicious Chrysalis' army will be. But if we don't help Devsalis, then Changnia will become a militarized and aggressive country in our world. Not a pretty image to think, but not as much as seeing it with your own eyes ever see. I thought to myself that if I help, will it change the war? My mind kept saying 'No'. I'm not going to be a hero coming out just to stop this war. Plus Cadance seemed like she didn't want me to go to Changnia.

Everypony around Canterlot was still reading the same newspapers. About the War going on. Hay, I just saw some stallions that just read it and immediately went to the nearest recruitment center. It makes me proud to see some fellow patriotic ponies to serve their country and protect their…loved ones. I thought about myself. That kind of would sound like me when I'm older. But I know war will damage me emotionally and physically.

I heard a male voice coming from behind me. "Excuse me, sir?" A unicorn stallion went up to me. He had the newspaper that told others about the war in Changnia. "Do you mind telling me where is the nearest recruitment center if you know?" He asked. By the look of his eyes, he was serious to join in the military force. I smiled and decided to let him redeem himself.

"It's that way. The left side of Canterlot's castle." I told him.

He shook my hoof and smiled. "Thank you." He said. "You thinking about serving your country as well?" The stallion asked.

I stayed silent for about five seconds, thinking. "I…I don't know." I answered.

The stallion nodded. "It's okay. I'm not forcing you to join. But if you're joining, I wish you luck." He said and walked away.

"You too, sir." I said. I continued my walk around Canterlot. This must've been the days most read newspapers were bought.

My thoughts were clouded with questions that I didn't know the answers to them. I just hope Twilight won't have this kind of struggle when she's older. But anything I can't do. It's just life. I kept those questions out of my head and continued to walk.

I saw some carriages fly out of Canterlot outside the city. They headed to the North-East direction. I recognized that North-East was actually where Changnia was located. The Crystal Mountains are like a border of Equestria and Changnia. I kept staring at the carriages until they were no longer seen.

"A depressing sight. Isn't it?" A female voice said. I looked behind me and saw a mare standing there, looking at where the carriages went.

I nodded. "Yeah. Just seeing some brave ones go to fight for their country and reasons." I said.

The mare looked on the ground. "My special somepony is heading to Changnia. He was on one of the carriages you just saw. But his training will be a bit delayed because of the friendly Changelings retreating to the west of their country away from that wretched Chrysalis." She told me.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Steel Hammer." She answered. "He wanted to join the military. Also was adventurous and naive. But that's what I love about him." She smiled weakly. "I…just hope he will come back safely." Her smile flattened.

I smiled lightly. "I'm sure he'll be fine." I said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Thank you Mr…" She stopped to let me say my name.

"Shining Armor." I told her my name.

"I'm Violet Light." She shook my hoof.

I sighed. "You know I'm planning on joining in as well?" I said.

Violet Light smiled. "Really? What group?"

I looked down and answered. "E.S.O.F-R. Celestial Rangers." I answered. "I want to become a Royal Guard in Canterlot." I added.

Violet Light nodded. "Yeah. Joining the elites of Equestria can be difficult though. You're talking about more dangerous missions, fighting in any environment terrain, and even classified operations not meant for innocents to know." She told me. I nodded and told her that I already know what will it be like.

I looked at the path I was walking in and looked at her. "I gotta go. It was nice meeting you. And I wish your special one good luck." I smiled and walked.

"Thank you, Shining Armor." She said and walked to the opposite direction.

I decided to go home and take a breather and get over this. When I arrived at my house, I saw my mom talking to some mare that she always knew since she was still in school. I walked closely to hear what they were talking about. I was surprised to see what was going on. My mom's friend was in tears. Her eyes were partially red as salty tears overflowed her eyes. I walked to both of them and looked at the two. They both stood there silently. No smiles were on their faces. I knew this was a serious situation even when my mom's friend was crying. The first one to react was my mom. She hugged me in an instant as I felt a few wet spots on my neck. She was crying as well. I hugged back to let her pass by and catch her breath.

"Mom? What's going on?" I asked her curiously. I was paranoid on what was she about to say.

My mom looked at me and petted my mane like what she would to to me when I was a foal. "I'm…I'm sorry…Shining Armor, my little colt." She spoke. "It's just emotional to just lose somepony you knew." She said.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "W-What's going on?" I asked again. I didn't like the sound of this.

My mom's friend answered. "My child…this will show the reason why." She gave me an envelope which was sent by the Equestrian Military. I used my magic to open it; which was already torn. I looked at the paper. It was a military death citation. I almost dropped the letter in shock. I looked at her as she hugged me as well. "My husband is killed…in Changnia. Just yesterday. Surprise ambush in Changnia's desert near Mutare City, which we reacted to." She cried.

I could feel the pain inside of her. Losing somepony you love from war is the worst heartbreaking situation that you'll ever feel. Cadance got on my mind when I thought about that. Would she be like this if the one she loves dies like this? Of course. She has a heart of a beautiful mare. I held back my tears by the thought of Cadance and my mom's friends hugging me for her lost. "I-…I'm very sorry…" I said.

"It's okay. Bethel is in a better place now." She mentioned her husband's name.

My mom looked at her friend. "Flower Pad. I think you should stay with us until you get better. I can't just let you stay in your house alone." My mom said. I agreed with her. Feeling alone will make it worse.

I saw Flower Pad wipe her face to let the tears off. She nodded. "Thank you, Velvet." She hugged my mom and went inside as me and my mom followed.

I went inside and saw my mom and Flower Pad were in the dining room with my dad. They were talking about Flower Pad's problems. It wasn't a good thing to hear. The looks on their faces were just way beyond down. This day has got to be the most depressing by the death of Bethel, a Sergeant serving in the infantry. I remembered that my aunt is in the military as well serving in the Mareines. Now I just got even more worried about the family. Just…just curse this war. I just hope Twily will be fine when she's older on what's going on. Speaking of which, In the corner of my eye, I saw Twilight standing there and headed to me. She looked at me innocently. She heared that Mrs. Flower Pad was in our house, but doesn't know what's going on.

"What's wrong with Mrs. Flower Pad?" She asked. I didn't want to answer her question. So I stayed silent; which made her even more curious. "Did I do something? Did we do anything to make her upset?" She frowned.

I looked at Twilight and hugged her. "No. You…you know her husband, right?" I started.

"Yes." She answered. "How is he? Is he okay?" She asked. It made me not want to say anything else. But I couldn't stay silent.

I sighed sadly. "He…he was killed in Changnia. Yesterday." I told her. "I'm sorry, Twily."

Twilight's eyes widened. In around ten seconds, they were now flowing with tears of sadness on what she just heard. I felt guilty for telling her the news. She was to young to handle it. I hugged her more tightly and rubbed her neck.

"Twily. Don't worry. Mrs. Flower Pad will be fine. She's just living here with us until she gets better." I told her.

"G-Good. I'll miss Mr. Bethel." She cried silently.

"I will too." I dropped a tear. Bethel was one of the kindest stallions to us and our parents. He was the one responsible for helping us at school as well. He even taught me how to use a sword with my hooves since he was in the military. I looked at my sister and carried her. "Twilight, you need some rest. It will help you calm down you know." I suggested. She nodded as I took her to her room.

I saw more books on the desk. My parents seemed to have a lot of books in the house. I walked to Twilight's bed and tucked her in. She was still hiccuping from crying, so I gave her a glass of water as she drank it slowly using her hooves, since she was still not used to unicorn magic. She gave the empty glass to me, then laid back on her pillow as I set the glass on the table. I was about to leave the room, but was stopped when Twilight called my name.

"Brother? I-…I can't sleep yet." Twilight frowned and snuggled in her blanket.

I smiled lightly and went back next to her. She looked at me with her lightly red eyes. "Here. I'll help you out." I told her.

_"Dear sister please lay your head on your comfy bed._

_Empty your mind and fall back to rest your sweet head._

_Come close your eyes to make the troubles be gone._

_Breath in and out to make you have a good sleep._

_Count to one, two, three by using your heart._

_Your big brother will never leave you from harm._

_Rest so sweetly as angels watch you._

_Cause we care about you as I love you too."_

My singing made Twilight more relaxed and sleepy. She hiccuped, but was able to sleep in good slumber. She needed some rest because she probably stayed up all night reading the books on the desk. My little sister is growing up, isn't she? Twilight was now asleep as her breathing was calm and her eyes were shut gently. I smiled on how adorable she looked while snuggled with her blanket. Then I decided to get Twilight's stuffed animal from her wall shelves. Twily called her stuffed animal 'Smarty Pants'. I wonder why? I used my magic to gently put it next to her. She twitched and felt her stuffed animals presence and hugged it. The look on this made me sleepy as well. So I decided to lay down next to my dear sister and took a nap.

-(Mutare City Far Outskirts. Chrysalis Force Outpost.)-

(*Shining Armor's POV off.*)

In a huge tent in the outpost of Chrysalis's army, one male changeling with a huge set of black and blue armor was by the table, staring at a map. The look of his eyes showed nothing but cold blood. No emotion or anything. Just cold. He was mostly focused on the map as his hooves full of holes moved different colored flags. He was interrupted when a recognizable female voice called him from behind.

The voice chuckled. "You're to focused on our strategic advances are you, General?" She said.

The armored changeling looked at her. "My queen, you gave me this task. I can't just leave this here." He said with the helmet covering part of his voice.

Chrysalis raised her eyebrow. "Oh. Highly loyal than I expected. I like that." She smirked. "My forces are fighting well Vhamilan. You have pleased your queen today." Chrysalis smiled evilly.

"Anything for my queen, I was born to serve as your sword and shield." General Vhamilan bowed.

Chrysalis couldn't help but smile at his loyal attitude. "You flatter me too much, General. Report to your tent. You need some rest." She suggested him. Vhamilan nodded and walked out of the tent, leaving Chrysalis by herself.

She looked at the map and saw Vhamilan did a good job for her military strategic advance. She grinned and covered the flags where Devsalis' forces were remained, pretending she crushed the resistance and Equestrian forces. She looked down at the country of Equestria, just south of Changnia past the Crystal Mountains and placed a flag on the North-East of Equestria, near by Manehattan. It seems like she not only wanted to take all of Changnia, but soon all of Equestria! She wanted to take all of Changnia first before moving on to Equestrian territory. Then perhaps the Kingdom of Marey just far west of Changnia.

"The many things I'll do when I'm in charge of three nations." Chrysalis grinned as her sharp teeth were seen. "All the ponies will rule under my acts." She walked out of the tent and watched as more of her forces advanced to the partially fallen Mutare City.

-(Mutare City, Changnia *2 Hours After*)-

"GO! GO! GO! Out of the city! Now!" A changeling with black armor with glowing green spots around it. The changelings that heard him followed what he said.

"Sir!" Yelled out a female voice. The black armored changeling looked at where the voice came from.

He took out his helmet, revealing his face. He had vampire like teeth like a common changeling, his eyes had a green pupil and bright sky blue around, and his mane was like Chysalis' but it was spiked. "Captain Cora! Give me the status on the outskirts to the south!" He asked out loud since panic and destruction was all over Mutare City.

"Clear path to evacuate from the south and west! Colonel Chaflin, We need to get the bloody hay out of here now!" Cora said. More buildings collapsed by the catapults that launched reign of fires.

"Roger that! Report to Devsalis and defend her! I'll take care of these Chrysalis' Слабаков (Weaklings)!" Chaflin lifted up his hoof and revealed an interesting weapon. A small electric projectile launcher that can be fired at ranges. He used it to fire upon Chrysalis' forces who were in the air. He seemed like a good marksman. The weapon was called an M1L for Equestrian or P1L for Changnian.

Cora took out hers as some Equestrian E.S.O.F members arrived and assisted Chaflin. Cora then gave a battery pack to Chaflin before she left. "Sir! Just in case you need ammo!" She said.

"Thanks Captain! All units, keep engaging until Devsalis or I say to fall back!" Colonel Chaflin told the E.S.O.F teams and some Devsalis Changeling fighters.

No mercy was shown on the faces of the Equestrian Rangers and Nomads along with Devsalis' fighters. The more hostile changelings came, the more they stood there firing back. Chrysalis' changelings fired back with their horns using harmful magic. Some had P1Ls. One of the Celestial Rangers got hit on the side as he fell down squirming in pain.

"Ranger down! Ranger down! I got him. Cover me!" One of the Eclipse Nomads went to the wounded fighter on the ground. There was a glowing blue mark on his side where he got hit. The Eclipse Nomad fighter tried his best to treat the Celestial Ranger's wound as fast as he can.

One Devsalis fighter was still firing non stop at his enemies. He took two shots per hostile because he wanted to be sure they were down. Smart. But as he kept firing, he missed one enemy; which resulted him to get hit on the foreleg. He collapsed but rolled over to make him go prone and got back at the Chrysalis Fighter that shot him.

(A/N: Oh yeah. You'll find out how the allies can tell on which one is a Devsalis Changeling Fighter in later chapters.)

"Sir! How many the hay are there?!" One of Chaflin's fighters asked.

"How should I know? I don't count the size of the witch's lap dogs!" Chaflin responded.

"All units. This is Devsalis. We are now to retreat to the west immediately. You are all good to retreat, but leave no warrior behind. I repeat, leave no warrior behind. We need every able fighter on our hooves. Including you." Devsalis called out by a radio.

One of the E.S.O.F members of the Celestial Rangers kept firing. "So much for holding off. Here I was having fun with these M1Ls." He commented.

Colonel Chaflin looked at all the Celestial Rangers, Eclipse Nomads, and Changeling resistance. "You heard her! Let's go! Now! You two, get the wounded!" He ordered. The changeling resistance and the Celestial Rangers ran away from the firefight zone. Chaflin was the last one to go because he was checking if they left behind an Equestrian or Changeling fighter.

Instead of a soldier, he found a female changeling foal by the building being carried by her mother to get out of the city. The mother tumbled and dropped her daughter, crying out loudly. In the distance, a Chrysalis fighter heard the crying and headed to where it was coming from.

"О, нет. (Oh no…)" Chaflin ran as fast as he can to the mother and the crying foal. One of the Equestrian Soldiers followed him to assist.

The Chrysalis fighter saw the crying foal and the mother on the ground. He landed and looked at the foal with his cold blank expression. He looked at the mother and aimed his P1L at her head. "Sorry Собака (Dog). Your foal is coming with me." He aimed more steady which made the mother close her eyes, preparing for her death. She heard a blast of a weapon, but she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes and saw the Chrysalis fighter on the ground. Colonel Chaflin, with a dusted P1L and an Equestrian Soldier was right in front of her. Chaflin picked up the changeling foal and gave it to the mother and picked her up.

Chaflin looked at the Equestrian Soldier. "Corporal! Lets go!" He ordered and carried off the mother and foal.

"I got your back." The fighter said and kept firing his M1L.

Chaflin looked at the road and saw that their carriage was ready to get them out of Mutare City. "Hey! Get ready to go immediately when we get on!" He yelled out.

The carriages readied up and awaited them. Chaflin and the Soldier reached the carriage and jumped on immediately. The Corporal kept firing and looked at the driver. "Go! Get us outta here!"

"Roger. Hang on!" The driver told them and dashed out of the city in high speed. They all looked back and saw Mutare City now being shattered like glass. Smoke coming out of the buildings, shops now covered in dust, and Chrysalis' Changelings flying around the city.

Chaflin contacted Cora. "Captain, you there? How's Devsalis?" He asked.

Cora responded and sighed. "She's okay. We got a few wounded, but we're good. We'll meet you in Stalliongrad." She said and looked back at the smoke. "We just lost another city."

"I know. But lets pay them back when Equestria sends all they got." Knight River said on the radio.

"Я надеюсь на это. (I hope so.)"

A/N: (I'm very sorry if I rushed. I'm not really good at making third person stories much. First person stories is what I prefer, since I found Shining Armor's POV easier. I'll write more slowly in future chapters. Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 3. Air Horse Aces Chapter 11 is being written right now. Sincerely, HFHoofHammer.)

**-(QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER- What would be your weapon of choice if you were in this story?)-**


End file.
